<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто у них алхимик? by HelgaMiddleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249524">Кто у них алхимик?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton'>HelgaMiddleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мустанг затеял игры разума во время инструктажа. Эдварду не до веселья.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто у них алхимик?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934287">Who's The Alchemist?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bookwrm389">Bookwrm389 (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Мой первый полноценный перевод, йей)<br/>Некоторые формулировки могут звучать странно, потому что каламбуры :D<br/>Если вы шарите английский, зацените оригинал, он того стоит. Я прочла его раз пять, до сих пор ржу, как впервые))<br/>Приятного чтения, всегда рада отзывам:3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Дай угадаю, — сказал Эд голосом, в котором скука в умеренных пропорциях сочеталась опасением. — Новая миссия?</p><p>Мустанг кивнул, но не стал вдаваться в подробности. Сегодня он казался другим: притихшим и очень, очень <i>самодовольным</i>. Опираясь локтями на стол, полковник смотрел на него с каким-то чудным выражением поверх переплетённых пальцев своих рук. Его неподвижный взгляд заставлял младшего алхимика чувствовать себя кем-то наподобие букашки в коллекции насекомых, беспомощно приколотой к доске.</p><p><i>«Класс,</i> — подумал Эд, — <i>теперь этот урод нашёл способ назвать меня маленьким, не произнося при этом НИ СЛОВА...»</i></p><p>Полковник поднял со стола пачку бумаг и беспечно их перелистнул, отвлекая его от всяких мыслей. Хоть Эд и знал, что с такого расстояния не сможет ничего рассмотреть, он всё равно сощурил глаза и впился взглядом в бумаги.</p><p>— Кончай дуться, — прохладно сказал Мустанг. — Это относительно простое задание, Стальной. По сути, тебе даже город покидать не придётся.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это «простое задание» не такое, как прошлое, — пробормотал Эд себе под нос. — На предыдущее ушёл <i>месяц</i>. Ты в курсе, что мне с Алом до конца <i>жизни</i> запретили появляться в том городе из-за тебя?</p><p>— Что бы ты там ни натворил, чтобы добиться запрета, — это не моя вина, — ответил Мустанг. — И не переживай. Задание займёт гораздо меньше времени. По правде говоря, я почти уверен, что мы сегодня же с ним закончим.</p><p>Уголок губ Мустанга слегка дёрнулся, и Эд заметил, что его глаза заблестели ещё сильнее. Может, полковник болен? Нет, для этого он слишком внимательный и бдительный. Значит, это как-то связано с миссией. Здесь точно был какой-то подвох... но что бы это ни было, Мустанг ничем себя не выдавал. Но если всё <i>и правда</i> ограничивается этим городом, то, скорее всего, он хотя бы о временных рамках не врал. Что действительно насторожило Эда, так это формулировка последнего предложения.</p><p>— «Мы»? — с подозрением уточнил Эд, брезгливо скривив губы. — Хочешь сказать, мне придётся работать с <i>тобой</i>?</p><p>— Конечно нет, — ровно ответил Мустанг. — Я полковник, от меня не ждут участия в заурядных полевых заданиях. А вот <i>тебя</i> поместят в небольшой отряд других военнослужащих, и я ожидаю от тебя поведения, которое <i>не</i> отразится плохо на моей репутации.</p><p>Эд фыркнул, скрестив руки.</p><p>— Другими словами, эту миссию ты как-то планируешь использовать для продвижения по службе. Мерзавец... Занялся бы своей грязной работой сам в кои-то веки.</p><p>Мустанг не удостоил его ответом, и в конце-концов Эд просто плюхнулся на диван с тяжёлым вздохом, раскинув руки на спинке.</p><p>— Ладно. Что за миссия? И с кем мне вообще предстоит работать? Я с кем-то из них знаком?</p><p>— Вряд ли, — ответил Мустанг. Ну вот, опять эта ухмылка! Что, <i>чёрт возьми</i>, происходит?</p><p>Мустанг перевернул страницу.</p><p>— Насчёт самой миссии тебя проинструктируют позже. А пока я хочу тебя ознакомить с членами твоей команды. Ты ведь знаешь структуру базового полевого отряда, да?</p><p>Эд поджал губы и нахмурился, глядя в потолок и пытаясь вспомнить общие сведения о военном командовании, которые ему рассказывал Фарман.</p><p>— Кажется, да. Есть командующий офицер, его старший помощник, ещё как минимум двое младших по званию, обычно алхимик и сержант. Затем какой-то стрелок, возможно, снайпер. И ещё медик с техником, если необходимо...</p><p>— Верно, — удовлетворённо кивнул Мустанг. — Ты будешь дополнительным алхимиком в команде для подкрепления. Итак, эти люди — отряд, позаимствованный с Юга, и у них... скажем так, <i>интересные</i> кодовые имена. Придётся тебе поднапрячь свой мозг, чтобы правильно их запомнить.</p><p>— Думаю, я справлюсь, — заявил Эд с уверенной ухмылкой под стать полковнику. — Выкладывай.</p><p>— Начнём с самых простых, — сказал Мустанг, зачитывая с бумаги. — Кто у них алхимик. Как — снайпер. Я не знаю — медик...</p><p>Эд моргнул, обескураженный потоком чепухи, и быстро замахал рукой.</p><p>— Стой, погоди! Повтори-ка?</p><p>— <i>Кто</i> у них алхимик. <i>Как</i> — снайпер. <i>Я не знаю</i> — медик...</p><p>— Я думал, ты знаешь их имена! — безнадёжно недоумевал Эд.</p><p>Мустанг приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Знаю, — безмятежно сказал он. — И прямо сейчас их тебе говорю.</p><p>— Ничего ты мне не говоришь! — воскликнул Эд. — Вообще ни хрена!</p><p>— Мне начать сначала? — лукаво спросил Мустанг. — Прости, если я слишком быстро говорю, и твой юный, <i>хрупкий</i> разум не поспевает...</p><p>— Это <i>не</i> быстро для меня, — возмутился Эд. — Просто скажи наконец их имена!</p><p>— Кто у них алхимик. Как — снайпер. Я не знаю...</p><p>— <i>Да что, чёрт побери, ты несёшь?</i></p><p>Мустанг снисходительно улыбнулся, показывая зубы, и Эду пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы и самому не оскалиться и не зарычать.</p><p>— <i>Ладно.</i> Начнём сначала. Кто у них алхимик?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Эд яростно ударил подлокотник дивана.</p><p>— Я имел в виду, скажи мне, как он себя <i>зовёт</i>, придурок.</p><p>— Кто.</p><p>— Алхимик!</p><p>— Кто.</p><p>— Ну, тот, кто занимается всякими трансмутациями!</p><p>— Кто.</p><p>— Чувак с тем же званием, что и у меня!</p><p>— <i>Кто.</i></p><p>— <i>Алхимик!</i></p><p>Мустанг облокотился о спинку своего кресла и разочарованно нахмурился.</p><p>— Знаешь, я честно надеялся, что ты схватишь всё налету, Эдвард. Как мне ожидать от тебя хороших результатов на миссии, если ты отказываешься даже попытаться узнать своих боевых товарищей?</p><p>К концу предложения Эд уже открыл рот, готовый выплеснуть десятки проклятий и гнусных ругательств в адрес своего начальника. Но... Мустанг выглядел таким <i>серьёзным</i>. Вдруг это Эд упускает из виду что-то важное об этих ребятах из-за своего негодования?</p><p>Эд глубоко-глубоко вдохнул и безжалостно засунул свою ярость куда подальше.</p><p>— Спрашиваю ещё раз, — прошипел он. — <i>Как зовут алхимика?</i></p><p>Но Мустанг только головой покачал и похлопал ладонью бумагу на столе.</p><p>— Нет, ты всё не так понял. Как — это <i>снайпер</i>.</p><p>— Ты вообще <i>слушаешь</i> меня, полковник? Я <i>не спрашиваю</i>, кто у них снайпер!</p><p>— Кто у них <i>алхимик</i>.</p><p>— <i>Давай по одному солдату за раз!</i> — взвыл Эд, вцепившись руками в волосы. — Хватит дурака валять, полковник! Это не смешно, мать твою!</p><p>— Успокойся, Стальной, — ровно сказал Мустанг, удостоив его сочувственным взглядом. — Я понимаю, что тебе сложновато усвоить всё сразу...</p><p>— Да ты <i>нарочно</i> только неясные намёки даёшь! — рявкнул Эд. — Ты вообще собираешься мне сказать, под каким кодовым именем у них алхимик?</p><p>— Кто.</p><p>— Я же только что сказал, <i>алхимик</i>! Кто у них алхимик?</p><p>— Верно, — невозмутимо сказал Мустанг. — И он, кстати, чертовски хорош.</p><p>— <i>Кто?</i></p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Но как его <i>имя</i>?</p><p>— Как — имя снайпера, — не замедлил с ответом Мустанг. — Ради всего святого, Стальной, мы же <i>только что</i> это проходили...</p><p>Эд вскочил на ноги.</p><p>— Но я не спрашивал о снайпере! Кто у тебя на уме? <i>Кто?</i></p><p>— Кто у них алхимик.</p><p>— Я не <i>знаю</i>!</p><p>— Он медик, мы сейчас не о нём говорим.</p><p>Тишина. Эд не решался заговорить, потому что знал, что не выдаст ничего, кроме бессвязных воплей. Его лицо уже покраснело от попыток не потерять самообладание, и он был уверен, что полковник от этого беззвучно ржёт. Но ситуация становилась нелепей некуда! Если бы Эд не знал его лучше, подумал бы, что старика вот-вот удар хватит.</p><p>— Когда мы, блин, дошли до медика? — резко потребовал ответа Эд.</p><p>— Когда ты сказал, как он себя зовёт, — отозвался Мустанг, являя собой олицетворение собранности.</p><p>— <i>Кто?</i></p><p>— Нет, кто у них алхимик.</p><p>— Чт... я... <i>Как?</i></p><p>— Как — снайпер. Ты что, уже забыл?</p><p>— Но... кто?..</p><p>— Кто у них алхимик.</p><p>— <i>Я не знаю!</i></p><p>— Он медик.</p><p>Ну вот, опять медик! Эд был кем угодно, но не глупцом. Полковник точно над ним издевается. Но чтобы выяснить, как именно, Эду придётся выманить из него больше информации. Он принялся вышагивать туда-сюда, даже не заметив, как сцепил руки у себя за спиной — точь-в-точь как иногда делал Мустанг, над чем-то задумавшись.</p><p>— К чёрту алхимика! — сорвался Эд. — Есть у них техник в команде?</p><p>— Разумеется. — Мустанг казался довольным его проницательностью. — Каждой команде нужен хороший техник, а уж этот конкретный — один из лучших.</p><p>— Хорошо, — решительно сказал Эд. Наконец-то хоть какой-то чёткий ответ! — Скажи мне его имя.</p><p>— Зачем.</p><p>Эд замер, оскорблённый такой наглостью.</p><p>— <i>Блин</i>, полковник, ну сам догадайся! Я же просто спросил!</p><p>— Так и я просто ответил, Стальной, — так же обиженно парировал Мустанг.</p><p>— Тогда кто у них техник?</p><p>— Кто у них алхимик.</p><p>Эд резко пнул диван своей автобронёй. Это частично помогло ему избавиться от желания убивать, но не до конца.</p><p>— <i>Чёрт, не уходи от темы техника!</i></p><p>— Как скажешь, — любезно согласился Мустанг, забыв об обидах.</p><p>— Как зовут техника?</p><p>— Как зовут снайпера.</p><p>— <i>Опять</i> к снайперу? Я ведь не спрашивал, кто...</p><p>— Кто у них алхимик.</p><p>— <i>Я не ЗНАЮ!</i></p><p>— Он...</p><p>— <i>МЕДИК!</i> — зарычал Эд. — Хорошо, я понял! Не трогай медика, ладно?</p><p>— Это будет нелегко, учитывая, что ты постоянно его упоминаешь, — заметил Мустанг. — У тебя какие-то проблемы с медиком, Стальной?</p><p>— У меня проблемы со всем чёртовым отрядом! — яростно парировал Эд. — Просто скажи мне имя техника, <i>засранец</i>!</p><p>— <i>Зачем.</i></p><p>— <i>ЗАТЕМ!</i></p><p>Мустанг аж засветился.</p><p>— О, так ты знаком с сержантом!</p><p>Диван пострадал от ещё одного пинка. Безмятежная улыбка Мустанга даже не шелохнулась, когда Эд одарил его гневным взглядом. У него пальцы практически <i>чесались</i> от желания сомкнуть их на шее полковника и выдавить из него ответы.</p><p><i>«Успокойся, успокойся»</i>, — отчаянно подумал Эд. Он не мог, <i>ни при каких</i> обстоятельствах, позволить этому уроду победить! Особенно когда у него не было ни малейшей догадки, в какую игру они вообще играют.</p><p>— Командующий офицер, — выдавил Эд. — Должен же кто-то командовать этим отрядом, так?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— И все знают его имя, так?</p><p>— Безусловно.</p><p>Болезненно медленно Эд расправил свои напряжённые плечи и разжал кулаки.</p><p>— Отлично, хорошо. Так командира зовут?..</p><p>— Завтра.</p><p>У Эда дёрнулась бровь.</p><p>— ...Ты не хочешь сказать мне сегодня?</p><p>Губы полковника снова дрогнули.</p><p>— Я тебе прямо <i>сейчас</i> говорю, Стальной.</p><p>— Так говори!</p><p>— Завтра.</p><p>— Когда?</p><p>— Когда что?</p><p>— <i>Когда именно завтра ты собираешься мне сказать, кто у них командир?</i></p><p>— Кто у них <i>не</i> командир, — упрекнул его Мустанг. — Он...</p><p>Эд метнулся вперёд и ударил ладонями по столу так сильно, что дерево под его автобронёй треснуло.</p><p>— <i>Я ТЕБЕ <b>РУКУ</b> СЛОМАЮ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СКАЖЕШЬ «КТО У НИХ АЛХИМИК»!</i></p><p>Выражение лица полковника не выдавало абсолютно ничего, а его рот за руками нельзя было разглядеть. Но ничто не скрывало его плеч, которые тряслись, с нехорошим предчувствием понял Эд, далеко не от страха или злости.</p><p>— В таком случае, нам медик понадобится скорее, чем мы думали, — сдавленно произнёс Мустанг, не в силах полностью скрыть веселье в своём голосе.</p><p>На задворках сознания Эда уже давно скапливалось подозрение, и он искренне надеялся, что его догадки не верны. Иначе это бы значило, что его дурачили с самого начала встречи. Нет, он <i>точно</i> ошибается...</p><p>— Знаешь, — сказал Эд с напускным спокойствием, — я ведь довольно неплохой алхимик.</p><p>— Да ладно, — невозмутимо отозвался Мустанг.</p><p>— Да, — отрезал Эд, снова шагая взад-вперёд. — Предположим, гипотетически, я встречусь с этим твоим отрядом и мы отправимся на эту проклятую миссию. Мы не можем ждать до <i>завтра</i>, чтобы выполнить задание, поэтому я с этим вторым алхимиком сразу нырну в гущу событий, чтобы быстренько со всем покончить. Так как я лучший алхимик, мне, скорее всего, придётся прикрывать его спину, и когда он <i>неизбежно</i> налажает, я пойду к командиру и скажу ему, что виноват <i>кто</i>?</p><p>— Впервые за весь день ты всё верно сказал.</p><p>— <i>Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ, О ЧЁМ ГОВОРЮ!</i></p><p>У Мустанга хватило наглости <i>хохотнуть</i>.</p><p>— Серьёзно? Я понятия не имел, что ты можешь так эффективно нести чушь.</p><p>— Кто бы говорил, мерзавец! — взорвался Эд. Он рухнул на диван как подкошенный, переводя дыхание. Этот разговор <i>по-прежнему</i> заставлял его чувствовать себя совершенно потерянным. — Итак, <i>кто</i> получает выговор от командира?..</p><p>— Естественно.</p><p>Младший алхимик поднял голову.</p><p>— Естественно?</p><p>— Естественно, — повторил Мустанг.</p><p>Эд просиял от своего открытия. Вот <i>теперь</i> он знал, какую игру затеял полковник! У этих солдат не было <i>имён</i> как таковых, по крайней мере, не таких имён, которые легко можно было бы счесть за имена! Если бы ему только удалось разгадать прозвища солдат с помощью скудных намёков от Мустанга...</p><p>— Итак, <i>Естественно</i> получает выговор от командира, — осторожно сказал Эд.</p><p>— Нет! — тут же возразил Мустанг, лишая его всякого энтузиазма. — Выговор должен получить тот второй алхимик.</p><p>— Ну так, Естественно получает выговор!</p><p>— <i>Кто</i> получает выговор.</p><p>— Естественно!</p><p>— Вот теперь до тебя дошло.</p><p>— Но я ведь <i>так и сказал</i>!</p><p>Мустанг только грустно покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты всё сильно усложняешь, Эдвард.</p><p>Как это он всё усложняет? Эд старался не смотреть в сторону своего начальника, вместо этого прожигая взглядом пол, и думал. Мустанг наверняка сказал ему имя алхимика в самом начале вместе с остальными. Может, тут есть какой-то шифр, который он должен разгадать, чтобы понять имена? Нет, полковник сказал, что всё гораздо проще. Надо вернуться назад. Было ли какое-то слово или фраза, которую Мустанг повторял чаще, чем всё остальное?</p><p><i>«Кто у них алхимик,</i> — подумал Эд. — <i>Он сказал это много раз. Кто у них алхимик, кто у них алхимик, кто... стоп... СТОП!»</i></p><p>Это не вопрос. Утверждение! А это значит...</p><p>
  <i>«О, у чёртового полковника отвратительное чувство юмора...»</i>
</p><p>— Итак, — тихо начал Эд, — <i>Кто</i> получает выговор от командира?</p><p>— Естественно.</p><p>— <i>Ну так он ЗАСЛУЖИЛ!</i></p><p>Мустанг знал, что он на верном пути. Даже Эд мог видеть, что полковник был готов в любую секунду расхохотаться над ним. А вот сам Эд был готов в любую секунду выполнить свою мысленную угрозу задушить начальника.</p><p>— Итак, <i>Завтра</i> его отчитывает, — продолжил Эд, снова на ногах, громко топая и таким безобидным образом пытаясь избавиться от своей злости. — И <i>кто</i> бы там ни был алхимиком, он решает, что ему и без того есть чем заняться, и уходит! Потом, без видимой на то причины, Как и Затем уходят за ним и оставляют нас без трёх человек! <i>Зачем?</i> Я не знаю! <i>Он</i> тут медик, а <i>мне ПЛЕВАТЬ</i>!</p><p>— А ну-ка повтори, Стальной?</p><p>— <i>Я сказал, МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ!</i></p><p>— О, он в команде старший помощник командира! — невинно заметил Мустанг.</p><p>Эд выхватил бумаги из-под руки полковника прежде, чем тот сумел его остановить. Как только Эд рассмотрел стопку пустых бланков, он негодующе завопил:</p><p>— <i>Это даже не настоящая миссия, козёл!</i></p><p>Мустанг сложил руки за головой и по-волчьи ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Стальной, выбесить тебя — моя ежедневная миссия.</p><p>***</p><p>Во внешнем офисе четверо взрослых мужчин распластались на своих рабочих столах в тихой истерике, пока единственная женщина в комнате раздражённо наблюдала за этим, а взволнованная груда доспехов заламывала свои руки.</p><p>— Вы <i>уверены</i>, что мне не следует туда зайти? — обеспокоенно настаивал Ал. — Брат звучит так, будто в этот раз и правда может его побить...</p><p>— У Эдварда хватит самообладания воздержаться, — спокойно ответила Хоукай, хотя она и бросила встревоженный взгляд в сторону двери, когда из-за неё донёсся особенно скверный поток ругательств. — По крайней мере, я на это <i>надеюсь</i>...</p><p>Хавок выпрямился в кресле и вытер ладонями слёзы, всё ещё давясь смехом.</p><p>— О <i>Боже</i>, поверить не могу, как ловко полковник его разыграл! Шеф повёлся с потрохами!</p><p>— Я правда думал, что Эд всё поймёт после первых же реплик, — фыркнул Бреда. — Он же гений и всё такое. Хавок, с меня выпивка после работы.</p><p>— Ещё бы!</p><p>Фарман первым пришёл в себя и уставился своими узкими глазами на дверь.</p><p>— Знаете, слушать, как пререкаются Эд и полковник, конечно, весело, но я не уверен, что до конца понял шутку...</p><p>Дверь во внутренний офис выломалась наружу так быстро, что обитатели комнаты не были уверены, произошло ли это от алхимического взрыва или просто от очень сильного пинка. Эд стремительно пронёсся сквозь беспорядок и, схватив Ала за руку, потащил его к выходу, едва ли удостоив взглядом переполошившихся солдат вокруг него.</p><p>— Эдвард, — осторожно позвала Хоукай.</p><p>— Потом дверь починю! — огрызнулся Эд через плечо, выталкивая Ала наружу. — И передайте этому уроду-полковнику, что в следующий раз лучше бы у него была для меня настоящая миссия, иначе пусть пишет завещание!</p><p>— Э-Эд, погоди минутку! — нервно позвал Фьюри. — У м-меня к тебе маленький вопрос!</p><p>Эд замер на пороге, и сержант заметно спасовал под его огненным взглядом.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Пауза.</p><p>— <i>Кто у них алхимик?</i> — выпалил Фьюри, невольно улыбаясь.</p><p>Эд побледнел, а его взгляд заметался от одного лица к другому.</p><p>Затем он круто развернулся и вылетел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Что было очень вовремя, потому что, когда все расхохотались, даже лейтенант Хоукай не смогла сдержаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>